It's How You Play the Game
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Kacey loses a bet and has to go on a date with Stevie. First in "The Kavie Series"


_Gah! I love these two so much! This site SERIOUSLY needs more Kavie! This is actually going to be the first of a Series that's totally AU but I have a few other Kavie stories that aren't really related._

_Disclaimer__:__** Psh! I freaking wish! That shit would have been on TeenNick and would have had some SERIOUS modifications. The biggest would have been More Kavie Moments! But I DO own Alex and his AMAZING idea. Enjoy..**_

God, this was _stupid_. Kacey was a _Perf_! She shouldn't have bet a guy like _Alex Shaw _on the outcome of a _football game_. He was the _freaking_ linebacker for gods sake! She was a _Perf_! _Did she mention she was a Perf?_

Not only did _she_ lose the bet but so did _Stevie Baskera_.. The bassist for Gravity 4. Which, In Kacey's opinion was _the_ worst band to ever hit Brewster, they didn't even have a lead singer!

The fact that both of them lost the bet of "_If I win you have to go on a date with _*_Insert worst candidate here_*" Somehow appealed to the idea of "_Date __each other_" in Alex's head.

Kacey wasn't planning on going through with it, until earlier in the week when Stevie had walked up to her locker to talk to her for some reason.

Ignoring the gasps of _horror_ coming from everyone around her, Stevie simply stated "_You and me. Saturday. Pick you up at 8. I don't skip out on bets.._" afterwards walking away. Leaving Kacey with a confused look on her face. Who the _hell_ did she think she was anyways? Tell _Kacey Simon _that she'd pick her up at 8 on a _Saturday_? What if she had plans? What would she wear? What kind of date was it? Kacey simply had to know, but when she started with "_Hey Casanova, about our 'Date'.._" Stevie had simply asked "_Oh yeah, How's dinner and a movie sound?_" And with only a _single_ second of silence added "_Later Princess_"

_Seriously? _How _dare_ that girl have the _nerve_ to treat her like that? Not saying _which_ movie? Not informing her on the restaurant? Where were they going? _Casa De Italia? Luigi's Cafe? _Or was _Loserberry_ thinking McDonald's? _Ew_, What if she _actually_ took Kacey to McDonald's? She couldn't imagine anything more _terrifying_ than her rolling up to McDonald's in some beat up clunker car with Kacey in the passenger seat, already dead from embarrassment.

However, Kacey, (_a sudden woman of her word_) found herself getting ready on Saturday night for her 8 o'clock pick up. If Loserberry was going to _force_ her through this then Kacey was going to try to rock it anyways. She was Kacey Simon after all, If anyone could make it out of this, reputation still in tact, it was her.

To her surprise, Stevie showed up at exactly 8 pm, looking _incredibly_ well dressed in her un-scuffed tan leather jacket, and _obviously_ new tan boots. Even more to her surprise, The girl _actually_ rang her door bell,_ talked _to Kacey's parents, and_ promised _to have her home by Midnight, at her father's request. Just _imagine_ the look of shock on Kacey's face as_ Stevie_, of all people, escorted her to a brand new black Mercedes Benz sitting at the end of her driveway _and_ opened Kacey's door for her, making sure she was in the car safely, before getting in the car herself.

The car ride was spent in relative silence other than one of Stevie's CD's playing through out the car, Kacey liked the music, though she didn't know the artist.

The idea of having a "_Good date_" with Stevie ended when she pulled into the school's parking lot, getting out of the car, then making her way around to Kacey's side to once again open the door.

She took Kacey's hand, gently leading her to a small room connected to the school, which the door to had _casually_ been unlocked? In the corner of the room there was another unlocked door with stairs behind it, which after two and a half flights, she learned lead to the roof.

After turning the corner Kacey saw a small table and two chairs set up next to a small projector on a stand. Stevie walked past her without saying a word and pulled out her chair, waiting patiently for Kacey to sit down. After removing the silver covers from their dinner, Kacey was surprised to find her favorite, _Classic Chicken Alfredo_, from _Ramon's Italian Heritage Bar and Grille_. It was still hot. Kacey'd been to _Ramon's_ enough to know that the _Classic Chicken Alfredo _cost Twenty-Three dollars without tax, and Stevie's meal of _White Cheddar Pasta with Basil _was a rough fifteen dollars, not to mention the bread sticks and tossed salad Stevie had bought for the two of them to pick from. The meal had cost _well over _what a Danny Mango's salary would be.

After the meal Stevie had laid out a nice comfortable blanket to sit on while they watched the movie. Stevie had gone old school Audrey Hepburn on her with the classic projector movie date idea. After a while Kacey had finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"_So.. _This wasn't exactly what I was expecting.." Kacey said, looking at Stevie for a response.

"What were you expecting?" Stevie asked with a smile. A smile that made Kacey instantly regret what was about to come out of her mouth.

"Honestly? For you to roll up to my house in some ripped up jeans and take me out to McDonald's.." Kacey tried to make it a joke but Stevie still frowned slightly.

"You know, I'm not _that_ much of a bitch right? I mean, I know you didn't want to go out with me but I tried to make it as painless as possible.. I even borrowed the car so your hair wouldn't get ruined on the bike. I tried, I'm sorry if you hated it.." She added quietly.

"_Hey.._" Kacey asked, getting her attention "I loved it.."

The small smile tugging on Stevie's lips made Kacey's heart jump.

"_Really_?"

"Absolutely!" Kacey laughed softly "Ramon's in my absolute _favorite_ place to eat. I love Audrey Hepburn more than anyone and the view up here is _amazing_! Oh, Who's car is that? I mean I think I would have remembered you coming to school in _that_. You met my parents too? I mean, _no_ guy that has ever taken me on a date, _actually_ showed up exactly when they said they would, _or_ met my parents.."

"Well, I'm not exactly a _guy_ taking you on a date now am I? The car's my brother's.. Also I know Ramon's is your favorite because it's my uncle's restaurant, I see you in there all the time. Molly and Grace always order The Classic during our family dinners so I just figured that it was what you always ordered.." Stevie explained

"_Oh yeah_, I always forget that Molly's your cousin.."

"Most people do.. Molly and I aren't exactly the type of people you picture spending their childhood together.. Dripping Popsicle juice on their toes and chasing each other around with water balloons, following my brothers around like they were walking on the only holy ground.." She smiled at the memories of her, Molly, and Grace tagging along with her big brothers as kids.

"You know Stevie.. There's _a lot_ more to you than what you let people think.." Kacey said softly.

"What?" She asked after seeing the small confused smirk that Stevie was dawning.

"You've _never_ called me Stevie before.." She smiled.

"I've never wanted to kiss a girl before either.. It's funny what one little date can do.." Kacey whispered, glancing down to Stevie's lips just before they touched her own.

Kacey was _kissing_ Stevie. Stevie was kissing back obviously, but the point was that _Kacey_ was kissing _Stevie_. Things started heating up too, as Stevie leaned them back so that Kacey's legs were wrapped around her waist while she leaned over Kacey, _effectively_ increasing the temperature around them. And of course, just like in one of those _cheesy_ Nickelodeon TV shows, _just_ as it was about to get better it started to rain._ Hard_.

Stevie scrambled off of Kacey, turning off the projector and throwing a tarp over it before rushing back over and taking Kacey's hands, pulling her the rest of the way off the blanket. She tugged Kacey to the door leading to the steps, just under the awning and out of the rain, before slipping her jacket over Kacey's shoulders. Something about the way Stevie's eyes sparkled and how their giggles mixed into each other in that small space made Kacey lean forward again, with Stevie catching her halfway in a sweet kiss. Just a few light pecks on the lips had them both grinning like mad and somehow breathless.

"_Come on.._" Stevie smiled against the base of Kacey's ear "It's late, I promised your dad I'd have you back by Midnight.." She smiled holding Kacey's hand through the school and out to the car, risking getting wet to open Kacey's door again. The drive back to Kacey's was quiet, though the smiles on the girls' faces were louder than any spoken word could have been. After stopping in the driveway, Stevie let Kacey out of the car, walking her all the way up to her front door, and refusing her jacket back when Kacey tried returning it.

"I had the _best_ night.. Thank you Stevie.. For the most _incredible_ date I've ever been on.." Kacey smiled kissing Stevie's cheek.

True to Stevie's word, Mr. Simon opened the door at _exactly_ Midnight to find his daughter waving to her friend, returning to her car.

"I like that one.." He stated with a kind, fatherly smile.

"Yeah daddy.. _Me too.._" She smiled before going inside to get ready for bed.

After she showered she inspected Stevie's jacket, looking for the washing instructions, what she found was a folded _Ramon's_ napkin in the pocket with a phone number and the words "_Call me sometime, Princess_" written on it. Kacey smiled and put the number into her contacts before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

_Maybe.._

_Maybe_ Kacey didn't lose that bet after all.


End file.
